


One More Thing

by Marks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not kagehina's wedding), Alcohol, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama aren’t dating, but they’re still going to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s wedding together. Not as, like, a couple! As friends! Just friends.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 54
Kudos: 519
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020





	One More Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vicky (vickyshipper@tumblr) for Haikyuu Secret Santa IV. She asked for Kagehina and Tsukkiyama with friends-to-lovers and fluff with a Natsu cameo, and I threw in a Tsukkiyama wedding for free. I hope you like this!
> 
> There are some references to manga canon, but nothing that can’t be attributed to any other future fic, so no real spoilers here. Just a heads-up, Kageyama does get slightly drunk at one point in this, but all he does is become more of an awkward disaster than usual. Also, I know same sex marriage isn’t legal in Japan yet, but this fic takes place a few years from now so please handwave it.

“How’s Italy?” Hinata asks, setting his phone up on his dresser so he can see Kageyama’s face better. His roommate says that he can afford a fancier set-up, especially since everyone uses Zoom all the time now, but Hinata isn’t a high-tech guy. Natsu was even the one who bought him his new phone, some fancy smartphone that recognizes his face when he holds it up to the screen. When he asked her how that worked for someone with a twin, she just rolled her eyes at him. Hinata remembers when she used to be cute, and it wasn’t a stupid question anyway. Some people even have _evil_ twins.

“It’s fine,” Kageyama says. He looks like he’s gotten tan since the last time Hinata saw him and his hair is pushed off of his face, so it’s easier to see his eyes. He hopes Kageyama hasn’t somehow gotten taller again; that can’t happen when you’re twenty-seven, right? “Lotta pasta. Sometimes it’s hot. I get to play volleyball all the time.”

“Not as much as in Brazil,” Hinata crows, leaning in. “You don’t have beaches everywhere.”

“Italy has beaches, dumbass,” Kageyama says. “At this angle, I can see right up your nose.”

Hinata covers his nose defensively. Maybe Pedro’s right about Hinata’s low-tech lifestyle, but committing to some big computer set-up seems so permanent. He loves playing for Brazil, but he wants to go back and play for Japan some more, too, and maybe even some other countries, too. Argentina with Oikawa-san. Russia. America. Italy, to see those so-called beaches. Maybe he’ll get a laptop, he thinks, and picks up his phone so Kageyama can’t see his nose hair anymore.

“So, are you going home for the wedding?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama grunts, “I told Yamaguchi I would, though I still don’t know what he sees in that jerkwad.”

“Tsukishima doesn’t either. That’s why he had to lock Yamaguchi in,” Hinata says, which makes Kageyama laugh. He puffs up with pride at his accomplishment, but really, Tsukishima has mellowed out a lot these days. The last time they saw each other, Tsukishima even wore a t-shirt Hinata had brought back for him from Brazil, some bedazzled monstrosity that Hinata only bought because he thought it was hilarious it came in Tsukishima’s size. And Hinata’s always catching him smiling at Yamaguchi when he thinks no one is looking.

Hinata sighs. Maybe permanent isn’t all bad. But who would even put up with him traveling all the time?

“I can’t believe people we went to high school with are married,” Kageyama says, surprisingly thoughtful.

“Yeah,” says Hinata. “Me either.”

“Anyway,” Kageyama says, “want to go to the wedding together?”

  


* * *

  


They aren’t going to the wedding as dates. They’re going as friends. This is the mantra Hinata repeats to himself for the whole 30-hour trip. He never sleeps much on planes anyway, but usually it’s just because he’s so excited to get where he’s going. This time is different. Now, it’s like his brain is too nervous to let him sleep, and that’s not fun at all.

Back in high school, there was a ridiculous period where Hinata thought he liked Kageyama. Not like as in _oh, it’s nice we finally get along most of the time_ because that never happened. They always fought and competed, and they’re still doing that years later. No, Hinata _like_ liked Kageyama, a huge all-encompassing crush that left his heart pounding and his palms sweaty and resulted in at least ten middle-of-the-night phone calls to Yamaguchi, which is how he learned Yamaguchi and Tsukishima hooked up in the first place. Hearing a pissed-off Tsukishima hiss “Stop calling Tadashi so late” and end a call at 3am on a Tuesday isn’t an experience Hinata cares to repeat.

Kageyama never felt the same way, though. Not that Hinata ever asked, but some things were obvious. His head was too full of volleyball to ever worry about love or dating, and then they graduated. Hinata went to Brazil for the first time and the crush just faded away after a while. Sure, sometimes there’s a little butterfly flutter when Kageyama’s face shows up on his phone, or on a billboard, or as part of an awkward commercial for protein supplements, but that’s all. It doesn’t mean anything. Kageyama’s very handsome. Like, objectively.

Yamaguchi meets him as he exits his gate.

“You didn’t have to pick me up,” Hinata says, though he goes in for a hug right away. “My mom or Natsu could have gotten me. You must have so much last-minute planning to do!”

“Nope,” Yamaguchi says, grabbing Hinata’s carry-on from him before he even has time to protest. “Tsukki is a master at event planning! You wouldn’t believe how organized he is.” He sounds just like he did every time Tsukishima got taller, like being great at wedding planning is something to brag about. Maybe it is. Hinata has no clue.

Tsukishima is waiting for them at Hinata’s baggage claim, which is a surprise, though the way he demands a souvenir instead of saying hello isn’t.

“How many things do you need from Brazil anyway?”

“How should I know?” Tsukishima says. “You only bring me back ugly t-shirts. Is that Brazil’s main export now?”

“Yeah, I thought you knew that. Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one?”

They grin at each other.

“Congratulations,” Hinata says. “You lucked out big time, you know.”

Tsukishima glances over to the baggage claim where Yamaguchi is struggling with Hinata’s giant orange duffel bag. “I know,” he says, and it’s so sappy that Hinata wants to either coo or barf.

They drive him back to his parents’ house. He’s staying with them for a couple of nights before the wedding, though Hinata is staying in a hotel near the venue the night of. He could have just stayed in a hotel the whole time, but then his mother would have killed him, which defeated the whole purpose of flying halfway around the world for his friends’ wedding. Besides, he really missed her cooking.

His parents and Natsu bombard him with questions, like he doesn’t call home twice a week. His mother makes all his favorites and laughs over how much rice he can put away. He’s not a growing boy anymore, but he’s still a professional athlete. He needs to eat a lot!

After, he really should sleep and get his body on Miyagi time, but instead he goes out to their yard and does drills with a volleyball that’s seen far better days. Natsu wanders out some time later and watches him, and it’s so nostalgic that Hinata’s stomach hurts.

“You know,” Natsu says after a few minutes, “all they do is worry about you when you’re home.”

Hinata catches the ball and stares at her. “Who? Mom and Dad?”

Natsu nods. “Yeah. They were just in there wondering if you knew that they’re progressive. I had to leave before I started laughing and they took it the wrong way.”

“Progressive?”

“Because of your friends,” she said. “Their wedding. And you never introduce anyone to us, so they’ve decided it’s because you’re hiding a boyfriend from them.”

Hinata’s face goes hot. “I’m not hiding a boyfriend!” he says. “I’m not seeing anyone. I’m just busy!”

“That’s what I told them,” Natsu says. “But isn’t it nice to know your family would support you if you did start dating a guy?”

“Natsu,” Hinata begins, “I—” 

“Anyway!” Natsu says, leaping back to her feet and grinning. “I’m going out. We’re not all wasting our youth on professional sports.” She turns around and heads back inside the house.

“You’re the worst,” Hinata calls after her. “You used to be so adorable!”

But after Natsu’s gone, Hinata keeps thinking about what she said, turning it over and over in his head. He doesn’t fix his sleep schedule that night.

  


* * *

  


Yachi is wringing her hands. Aw, Hinata missed this. She transitioned from brand new manager to competent manager to up-and-coming interior designer so quickly that Hinata usually forgets what a nervous wreck she can be sometimes.

“Why did you let me be in charge of this?” she wails to Hinata, who had nothing to do with the planning of Yamaguchi’s bachelor party, given that he was in Brazil when they started planning. He doesn’t even know who made the decision about who got to go with Yachi and Yamaguchi and who got to go with Tsukishima and his big brother, since Yamaguchi got it in his head that having just one big party was bad luck, but Hinata is sure glad he landed on Yamaguchi’s side.

Kageyama got Tsukishima. That’s another win for Hinata.

“How bad could it be?” Hinata asks. “I didn’t think bachelor parties were that complicated. It’s not like Yamaguchi wants a stripper.”

Yachi wails again and grabs Hinata’s arm so tightly that it makes him wince. Jeez. “Did anyone even ask him? We’re just taking him to a bar; that’s so _boring_ ,” she cries. “Do you think they have, like, express strippers you can order in a pinch?”

Hinata breaks Yachi’s death grip on his wrist and turns to face her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Yacchan, please don’t order Yamaguchi an express stripper. He just wants to spend time with his friends, okay?”

Yachi closes her eyes and exhales, muttering something that sounds like _deep cleansing breaths_. “You’re right,” she says. “It’ll be fine.”

  


* * *

  


It isn’t fine. 

Okay, so Hinata was right about Yamaguchi not wanting a stripper and the night had started out well enough. The bar wasn’t that crowded, the snacks were good, and Ennoshita-san had the coolest stories about the gross noises human bodies could make when he was doing adjustments during physical therapy sessions.

Only Yamaguchi started looking morose about three beers and an hour in.

Only Tanaka-san had the brilliant idea to call his sister and see where the other bachelor party was.

Only Tsukishima, it turns out, was even more miserable than Yamaguchi was and he _demanded_ they meet up with the other party. Akiteru and Yachi bowed apologetically at each other at least two dozen times.

Only Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are now making out in a corner somewhere, which is embarrassing, and Asahi-san told Hinata that Tsukishima had only had one drink, so it isn’t even like he’s bombed. They’re just gross together. Gross and in love.

“So much for that,” Yachi says, and lets Saeko-san buy her a drink at the bar. Hinata toasts them from his table as they go.

“Good,” Kageyama says, collapsing into the seat across from Hinata. “Who thought I wanted to spend the night celebrating that bastard anyway?”

“I heard that. I don’t like you either,” Tsukishima calls from across the room, then immediately goes back to sucking face with Yamaguchi.

Hinata laughs weakly. “Can I buy you a drink, at least?”

“Hell yes,” Kageyama says. “I haven’t had alcohol in so long.”

“Why?” Hinata waves over the waitress. “Your body is a temple stuff that you read in a how to be the best volleyball player in the world book?”

“Book?” Kageyama echoes, like he doesn’t even know what one is. “Nah.” His face goes immediately red. “I’m just a lightweight and everyone in Italy makes fun of me.”

“Everyone everywhere makes fun of you,” Hinata points out.

In the corner, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi start laughing.

After talking to the waitress, Hinata is delighted to learn that they’re in one of the few bars in Sendai that stocks cachaça, so he orders them both a caipirinha, giving him a little taste of Brazil while he’s still in Japan. It’s kind of silly to miss Brazil already, since he’s only been back home for three days now, and he always winds up missing everyone back home while he’s there. Maybe he doesn’t really have a home anymore, which is too sad a thought to have at a bachelor party. 

Or maybe he has more than one home now. Maybe home is more people than places anyway. That thought, along with the drink, brightens him up.

“What do you think?” Hinata asks after Kageyama takes a sip from his glass and then stares intensely into it. “What are you doing, you weirdo? It’s not going to drink you if you don’t drink it first.”

“Shut up, I know that,” Kageyama says, licking his lips. Hinata finds himself following the movement of his tongue unthinkingly. “It’s pretty good. What’s it called again?”

“Caipirinha,” Hinata says slowly. 

“I can’t say that.”

“You won’t even try? You know what your problem is, Kageyama?” Hinata says. “You have no culture. It’s practically the national drink of Brazil.”

“I have plenty of culture,” Kageyama grumbles. He downs the rest of his glass, as though trying to prove his point. “I’m _loaded_ with culture.”

 _He looks so cute all grumpy like this_ is what Hinata thinks, but what he says is, “Sure you are.”

They order another round, and then another, and Hinata relaxes for the first time in he doesn’t even know how long. It’s so good to just argue with Kageyama about the standings in the Japanese men’s division, or which team is going to win the FIVB championship this year (it’s _obviously_ Brazil, stupid Kageyama). By the time his third drink is gone, Hinata is ready for another and maybe some fried chicken— sensible diet recommended by his nutritionist be damned— but that’s when he notices how red Kageyama’s cheeks have gotten and how glazed over his eyes are. He has the dopiest smile on his face, chin propped up on his hand, and Hinata sighs just looking at him.

Is it Japan? Is he cursed? Why on earth is he just noticing now that his high school crush hasn’t faded even a little bit and he’s spent most of the past decade just humoring himself?

“You’re staring at me,” Kageyama slurs, but he doesn’t seem unhappy about it. “I don’t have something in my teeth, do I?”

Hinata sighs again. “No. Your teeth are perfect.”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi wander over then, arms around each other and wearing dopier expressions than even Drunkeyama. There’s a hickey peeking out above Yamaguchi’s collar; how old are these two anyway? Hinata just raises his eyebrows at them, but Kageyama leaps to his feet.

“How dare you?” Kageyama growls in Tsukishima’s face.

Tsukishima takes a step back. “Can I help you, King?” he says, voice somewhere between amused and confused.

Kageyama glares and pokes Tsukishima’s chest, but it has no power to it. He wasn’t kidding when he said he was a lightweight. “How dare you be so gross and in love in front of me?

“What?” Now Tsukishima’s voice has changed into his _I’m needling Kageyama_ one. They’ve always been so weird about each other. By the time third year rolled around, they were all definitely friends, but sometimes Tsukishima still got under Kageyama’s skin in a way no one else could. “Did you forget you’re here for _my_ wedding?”

“How could I forget?” Kageyama says.

“Kageyama, maybe you should go back to the hotel?” Yamaguchi asks, trying to smooth things over.

Then Kageyama, for some weird reason, stares straight at Hinata before turning back to Tsukishima again. “ _You_ know,” he tells Tsukishima. “You’ve known about me for years.”

Tsukishima’s confusion turns into understanding, which doesn’t look like much of an expression change on Tsukishima’s face, but Hinata’s known the sarcastic sunflower for years and recognizes it. He doesn’t know what Kageyama’s talking about, though, even if Tsukishima sure does. He tries not to be jealous of that because what the hell is he even jealous of? But Tsukishima looks like he almost feels sorry for Kageyama. That can’t be true.

“Yamaguchi’s right,” Tsukishima says. “You should go to bed. Are you going to let me take you back to the hotel, or are you gonna punch me if I try? I don’t want a black eye for the wedding.”

“Please,” Yamaguchi says. “Think of Tsukki’s beautiful face.”

“I’d rather not,” Kageyama says. Then his shoulders sag. “Yeah, I’ll go with you.”

Hinata watches them both leave, feeling more confused than ever. “What the hell was that?” he asks once they’ve gone.

Yamaguchi sighs and pauses for a moment, rubbing at the back of his head the same way he still does whenever he feels awkward. “It’s not really my place to tell!” he says, which is frustrating. He puts his arm around Hinata’s shoulders. “You want me to buy you another drink?”

“Yes,” Hinata says, pouting. “And fried chicken.”

“And fried chicken,” Yamaguchi agrees.

  


* * *

  


Hinata calls it a night not long after his free chicken and liquor, collapsing into his hotel bed with a contented sigh, and sleeps dreamlessly. He has to hand it to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi; the hotel where all their guests are staying is swanky as hell, and Hinata feels like he’s sleeping on a cloud. It’s a relief after the transcontinental flight and trying to sleep on his lumpy childhood futon.

His peace is interrupted by someone yelling, but sunshine is peeking around the curtains and the clock next to the bed says it’s after 11. He has hours before he has to get ready for the wedding, so it could definitely be worse even if the yelling continues. Hinata thinks it's coming from the room next door.

“Dumbass!” the loud person shouts, which is when Hinata sits bolt upright. “Dumbass coffeemaker!”

“Kageyama?” he calls back.

There’s a long pause. “God?” Kageyama says.

Hinata dissolves into laughter. “No, you idiot,” he says, and climbs out of bed to pull open the inside door. “Open the door to the room next to yours.”

Kageyama pauses again, apparently dubious about taking orders from a disembodied voice, but eventually opens up his adjoining side.

“Hi,” Hinata says, and smiles.

“I didn’t know anyone was in there,” Kageyama says.

Hinata yawns and stretches, cracking his neck. “Yeah, why would there be anyone else in a _hotel_?” He pushes past Kageyama into his room and looks around; it’s pretty much the same as Hinata’s with the offending coffeemaker sitting on a table near the window. It’s a cheapy drip machine, but Hinata walks over to it and begins to mess around with it.

“When did you start drinking coffee, Kageyama?”

“Since I woke up with a hangover,” Kageyama grumbles. He sits down on the edge of his bed and rubs at the top of his head. “Getting old sucks.”

“We’re not old yet. You just can’t hold your liquor.”

Kageyama grunts and rubs his eyes. “Did I— did I say anything stupid last night?” he asks. 

Hinata laughs it off. “Yeah, probably! When don’t you?” He gives up on the coffeemaker and plops down on the bed next to Kageyama. It’s weird to be this close to him while they’re alone; he can’t even remember the last time that happened. “You were mostly mean to Tsukishima, who took you home. Do you really not remember anything?”

“I told you I’m a lightweight.”

“You weren’t kidding!” Hinata pats Kageyama’s knee sympathetically. “Listen, give me ten minutes to get ready and we can go out for breakfast together. Water and food is going to be better for your head than crappy hotel room coffee anyway. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Hinata nods and heads back towards his own room.

“Hinata?”

“Hm?” He looks over his shoulder, back at Kageyama.

“Thanks,” Kageyama says. “I’m glad you’re in the next room.”

A fluttery buzzy feeling starts up in Hinata’s stomach. “Yeah,” he says, turning away so Kageyama can’t see him blush, “me too.”

  


* * *

  


Later that day, Hinata finishes getting dressed and pulls at the collar of his shirt. Sometimes he has to get dressed up for events, so he’s not a total stranger to a suit, but he’ll never be more comfortable than he is in a volleyball uniform. Plus, his hair never lays flat no matter how much he tries to style it and his mom got teary-eyed the one time he suggested buzzing it all off, so he’s just stuck with it. It is what it is.

He knocks on the adjoining door to see if Kageyama is ready to go. They’re going on a date— as date friends— as friends who are each other’s date, after all, so of course Hinata is going to wait for him.

Kageyama yanks the door open, a wild look in his eyes and a tie clutched tight in his fist. “Help,” he says.

 _Help_ , Hinata thinks and tries not to melt into the floor. He doesn’t know where Kageyama got his suit, maybe back in Italy, but it’s clearly tailored for him and whoever suggested the gray color to offset his blue eyes is a freaking wizard. For the longest three seconds in his life not spent hanging in the air above a volleyball net, Hinata is frozen to the spot.

“Please tell me you know how to tie a tie.” Kageyama is so lost that he forgets to bark it out as an order, and Hinata can do nothing but nod as Kageyama sags with relief, thrusting the hand holding the tie at Hinata. They stare at each other for a moment until Hinata regains the power of speech.

“Why don’t you know how to tie a tie?” Hinata asks as he steps closer, staring at a button on Kageyama’s shirt instead of into his face. “Don’t you have press conferences and sponsor meetings and stuff?”

“I wear clip-ons.” Kageyama lifts his chin after Hinata hooks the open tie over his head. “My granddad showed me once, but then I forgot.”

Hinata laughs quietly as he loops the tie on itself. “Why didn’t you just ask him again?”

“He died,” Kageyama mumbles.

“Oh.” Hinata bites his lip and slides the tie into place. “Sorry.”

“S’okay,” Kageyama says. “It was a long time ago, back in my last year of middle school.”

Hinata looks up then, surprised. “You were really going through it back then, weren’t you?”

It’s then that Hinata realizes how close together they are. He has his hand wrapped around Kageyama’s tie, knuckles just brushing against his shirt, and Kageyama’s head is tilted down, watching. It takes Hinata’s breath away, having Kageyama’s focus on him; it’s just like every time he’s connected with one of Kageyama’s tosses.

“It was a long time ago,” Kageyama repeats, soft in a way Hinata doesn’t recognize or understand. Then he steps back to look at himself in the mirror. “Not bad,” he concludes.

Hinata laughs nervously. “You clean up pretty nice, Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama looks over at Hinata again then, giving him a slow once over that makes Hinata feel really, really _seen_. “You, too.”

“Uh.” Hinata clears his throat. “Thanks.”

  


* * *

  


The wedding is really, really nice, sappy in a way Hinata had no idea Tsukishima was capable of. Yamaguchi’s influence, he guesses, or maybe not with the soft way Tsukishima keeps looking at Yamaguchi as they say their vows. So many people are there— both of their families, people they know from school, guys from Tsukishima’s team, some of Yamaguchi’s coworkers. And some of those people are there with their families, too.

It’s just a really nice celebration of two people who were lucky enough to find each other. Hinata hopes he gets that one day.

Kageyama leans over to Hinata’s seat as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk out hand-in-hand to the crowd’s applause. “Are you crying?”

“No!” Hinata says, rubbing his eyes furiously.

“Okay,” Kageyama says and hands Hinata a tissue.

Hinata blows his nose.

Later, at the reception, Hinata asks Kageyama if he wants anything from the bar, but Kageyama shakes his head. “I’m good.” He’s probably still thinking about the hangover he woke up with that morning, but Hinata made him eat eggs and rice until it went away. Hinata can have eggs with him tomorrow, too, if he wanted. Still, Hinata shrugs, gets a drink of his own, and starts making the rounds.

He sees people he hasn’t seen in years. It’s a lot of fun catching up with some of his kouhai from Karasuno, dancing with Yachi until he’s sweaty and laughing, competing with Noya-senpai to see how many shrimp they can each eat. Every once in a while, he glances back at his table where Kageyama is still sitting, looking like an awkward robot, his face furrowed in thought. It’s not his angry face, Hinata doesn’t think; he looks like he’s trying to solve a problem. Hinata makes his way over to Yamaguchi, who beams and hugs Hinata as he tries congratulating them, and Tsukishima, who gives Hinata a solemn nod and no shit at all, which is practically like Tsukishima is marrying _him_.

Just as the music changes to something soft and slow, Hinata turns to head back to the table. He realizes he misses talking to Kageyama. Soon, they’ll be back in different countries, playing for their own teams again, and while Hinata can’t wait for the next time they get to play each other in a match, he also just _misses_ Kageyama. Like, all the time. But just as he turns, he sees Kageyama is barrelling toward him with the full intensity that he usually only reserves for the court. He’s moving so quickly that he skids to a stop in his dress shoes, right in front of Hinata.

“Tobio?” he says, so surprised that the name just rolls off his tongue. If it bothers Kageyama, he doesn’t show it.

“Will you dance with me?” he says instead. Then, after a beat, he adds, “Shouyou.”

Hinata swallows. Lots of people call him Shouyou and it’s no big deal— he’s never been precious about names or honorifics or any other formalities. But no one else says his name like that.

“Yeah, okay,” he says, staring at Kageyama’s handsome face. “Yes.”

Kageyama leads them out to the dance floor and stiffly loops his arms around Hinata’s neck, still keeping a fair bit of distance between them and focuses on a spot somewhere above Hinata’s head. Hinata laughs and Kageyama frowns.

“What?”

“This is how middle schoolers dance with each other,” Hinata says. “Have you ever danced with anyone before?”

“What if I haven’t?” Kageyama barks, making the couple next to them look over and then shuffle away.

Hinata laughs again, softer this time. “Well, that’s fine,” he says, gently pulling Kageyama’s hand so he can fold them together. “I’ll just lead then. Grab my shoulder.” When Kageyama manages not putting his shoulder in a death grip, Hinata places his other hand on Kageyama’s waist and pulls him close. “Now look at me.”

Kageyama does, even though his hair is short enough that Hinata can see how the tips of his ears have gone red. He lets Hinata spin him around the periphery, deftly avoiding the other couples surrounding them. If anyone thinks it’s weird that they’re dancing together, they do a good job hiding it, and Kageyama picks up the steps quickly. It’s not that surprising to Hinata; Kageyama’s probably the most athletic person Hinata knows, and he’s a professional athlete, so that’s really saying something. Also, the two of them have always worked well together without even trying hard at it. 

And when they do try hard at it— well. It’s always been amazing.

“You’re good at this,” Kageyama mumbles, as if reading Hinata’s thoughts and echoing them back at him.

“Thanks!” Hinata grins. “It’s fun knowing how to do something that you suck at!”

“I don’t suck!”

Hinata’s grin melts into something more serious. “You’re right,” he concedes. “You really don’t.”

One dance leads into two and then even more, other slow ones and fast ones, too. Hinata doesn’t feel tired at all, getting that same burst of adrenaline where he feels less tired the longer he stays on the court. It’s the kind of thing that usually has Tsukishima calling him a freak, but Tsukishima’s too busy being a newlywed to bother them, so it’s just the two of them. It’s incredible being this close to Kageyama, that Kageyama wants to be this close to him, and before he knows it, his thoughts narrow down to a recitation of _I like you, I like you, I like you_.

“I like you,” someone says out loud, and Hinata looks up, surprised, when he realizes it’s Kageyama. “I like you,” he says again, fiercer this time, more sure of himself, and Hinata’s hand tightens around Kageyama’s.

“I like you, too,” Hinata says, and laughs, suddenly feeling lighter than a cloud. He picks up their pace, dragging Kageyama all around the dance floor. “I really, really like you, Kageyama!”

“Come outside with me,” Kageyama says into Hinata’s ear once they’ve slowed down again, quiet in a way that Hinata didn’t even know he was capable of, making Hinata shiver and nod. Well, he supposes, they’ve both grown up a lot in the time that they’ve known each other. Hinata doesn’t even know who either of them would be if they’d never met. 

The venue has a balcony that’s decked out with tiny lights, overlooking the garden below. The night is clear and there’s a giant full moon overhead giving its blessing to the wedding reception going on inside. It’s quiet and peaceful, two things Hinata never really thought much of until he learned meditation on the beaches of Brazil. He’s come to appreciate those slow, quiet moments; chances to breathe give him the chance to remember, and he really wants to remember this.

Kageyama is staring straight at him, his eyes reflecting the balcony’s twinkling light. He’s so handsome that Hinata’s stomach hurts from it. They just sort of look at each other for a moment, and it occurs to Hinata that maybe Kageyama doesn’t know what to do or say now that they’ve said those big words to each other.

“Kageyama,” Hinata begins, breaking the silence, just to say his name.

“You can call me Tobio again, if you want.” Kageyama looks skyward and rubs at the back of his head, an awkward little gesture that makes him even more attractive. “Shouyou,” he adds after a pause.

Hinata’s face splits into a grin. He takes two steps forward and reaches for Kageyama’s hand; it’s clammy, even though Hinata has just been holding it as they dance. It’s cute that he’s so nervous and it helps, too, because so is Hinata. Kageyama looks down then, watching their hands, maybe not wanting to look at Hinata’s face. The embarrassed red from his ears has spread to his cheeks, obvious even in the dim light. 

“Then Tobio,” Hinata says. He really, really likes how saying Kageyama’s given name feels. “Why did you want to come out here?”

Kageyama chews on his bottom lip. “Because—” He stops. “Because it’s loud in there.” He frowns when Hinata laughs. “Because I didn’t want to share you with anyone right now.” He raises his head, finally meeting Hinata’s eyes. “And because I wanted to make sure you know what you said.”

Hinata screws up his face, thinking, then brightens when he translates Kageyama’s words into human emotions. Figuring Kageyama out has always been one of life’s joys. “You mean when I said I liked you?”

“Yes.”

“Are you making sure I like you the way you like me?”

“Yes!” Kageyama shouts.

Hinata takes a step in. “We’re holding hands on a balcony, under the stars, during our friends’ wedding. If you need me to tell you exactly how I like you, then you’re even dumber than I thought.” 

“Hey,” Kageyama says, but he doesn’t step away. He’s too busy looking down, staring at Hinata.

Hinata takes another step and lifts his chin. “And now I’m going to kiss you, you big dummy.”

He’s happy that he’s tall enough now that he doesn’t have to get up on his tiptoes to reach Kageyama’s mouth, but when their lips meet, the soft warmth of them kind of makes him want to do it anyway. He settles for pressing a hand to Kageyama’s back and pulling them close together. Kageyama is hesitant and shy and perfect, and Hinata, who already thought he knew what it felt like to get everything he’s ever wanted, finally knows there was one more thing.

When Hinata pulls away, Kageyama’s eyes are still closed and he drifts forward like he didn’t want the kiss to end. _That’s a good point_ , Hinata thinks, and moves back in for another.

It’s a while before they make it back inside, just in time to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima cut a massive tower of a whipped cream and strawberry cake cloud that had to be Tsukishima’s choice. Kageyama’s tie doesn’t look nearly as put together as it had at the start of the evening, but Hinata couldn’t care less. He still looks amazing and Hinata can’t wait to kiss him some more.

  


* * *

  


All of the guests gather together to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima off to the airport. Tsukishima’s brother cries openly, even though Shimada-san and Tanaka’s older sister both thump him on the back to get him to stop. The married couple moves through the crowd to say goodbye to everyone, both grinning. The expression looks weird on Tsukishima’s face, but Hinata isn’t about to be the one to tell him that.

When they reach Kageyama and Hinata, Yamaguchi immediately spots that they’re holding hands.

“Oh, _finally_ ,” he sighs. “Tsukki, do you know how long Hinata has had a crush on Kageyama?”

“As long as the king has had a crush on the hyperactive orange.” Hinata and Kageyama look at each other, then away, embarrassed. Tsukishima looms over them. “Congratulations,” he tells them both, and somehow makes it sound like an insult. His talent. Kageyama must think so, too, because he lunges forward instinctually; Hinata pulls him back.

“He just got married!” Hinata reminds him in an exaggerated whisper. “Wait till the next time you see him to beat him up.”

“Hinata,” Yamaguchi sighs, rolling his eyes, and tugs Tsukishima away.

“Good luck!” Hinata calls after them. “Remember you married him voluntarily!”

With the way Yamaguchi leans into Tsukishima, Hinata doesn’t think he minds.

  


* * *

  


“How’s Brazil?” Kageyama asks a couple of months later, large and in charge on Hinata’s new huge wall-mounted flat screen TV. Sure, he’s holding his phone too close to his face, so Hinata can see right up his nose, but Hinata finds that cute. That’s how he knows he’s infatuated.

“Hot,” Hinata says. It’s nearly Christmas and it’s nearly 30°C, which is one of the few downsides of Brazil right that minute. Another one is that he can’t get the time to get away to visit Kageyama or home any time soon. They make do, though, and really, long-distance isn’t so bad when he gets to see up his boyfriend’s nose right before Kageyama goes to bed.

His boyfriend. Hinata shivers happily. He still hasn’t totally gotten used to that.

“What are you up to?” Hinata asks. Kageyama is walking somewhere; he can tell by the jerky way his phone is moving, which is weird because it’s almost eleven in Rome. Kageyama is a stickler for his schedule and that’s his bedtime. Hinata can’t see anything behind him, though; Kageyama is moving too fast and the phone is too close to his face.

“I’m walking,” Kageyama says.

Hinata laughs. “Obviously, you idiot. _Where_ are you walking? Did practice go late today?”

“I didn’t have practice today,” Kageyama grunts.

Hinata screws up his face. Kageyama isn’t much of a conversationalist on a good day, but usually Hinata can get him talking. Or not talking at all if he goes over-the-top with his compliments, but at least then Kageyama turns bright red and tries not to smile, which is still _something_. “Tobio, is something wrong?”

“No,” Kageyama grunts. There’s a knock at the door then, which is really weird since Hinata isn’t expecting anyone. Maybe Pedro got locked out. “Aren’t you going to answer that?” 

“You heard that?” Hinata asks. There’s another knock at the door. “Ugh, I guess I should. Keep your pants on!” he shouts as he slides off his bed, though he yells it in Japanese, so he can at least pretend like he’s being polite.

The funny thing is Hinata thinks he hears himself through TV’s speakers. But the TV is pretty new and maybe it’s just an echo or something. He shrugs and goes down the hall, leaving Kageyama and the camera pointed at his nostrils behind.

Hinata opens the door and, at first, he thinks he’s hallucinating. Kageyama is on the other side of it, phone held directly in front of his face, which makes Hinata feel like his knees have turned to water. He lowers it and ends the call with Hinata’s empty bedroom.

“Hi,” Kageyama says, when Hinata can do nothing but gape at him. “Surprise?”

“What are you doing here?” Hinata screeches, as soon as he finds his voice. “Are you really here?”

“I missed you,” Kageyama says. “We have a few days off and I thought I’d come see you because you didn’t know the next time you’d be able to leave Brazil. I missed you,” he says again.

“Kageyama Tobio, when did you learn spontaneity!” Hinata launches himself at Kageyama, throwing his arms around Kageyama’s neck.

Kageyama shrugs. “I guess I got some practice, being around you so much.”

Hinata presses his face into Kageyama’s shirt and inhales deeply. He smells so good and he’s warm and he’s _here_. Hinata can hardly believe it. Kageyama lifts a hand and awkwardly pats Hinata’s hair. Well, they can work on that.

“So, are you going to show me all of those Brazillian beaches you can’t shut up about?” asks Kageyama. “I’ve been looking forward to kicking your ass at beach volleyball.”

“Later. Tomorrow. We’ve got something more important to do first,” Hinata says. He grins and pulls Kageyama into the apartment and shuts the door behind them.


End file.
